The Mechanic
by aireagle92
Summary: Antonia Toni Herrera is a born and raised south California girl with a few odd hobbies one being her love for cars, making items with metal. leading to a few too many trips to a junkyard which land her a one-way ticket to her grandmother who is the neighbors of Toretto's leading to her to become part of the Toretto's clan but with the chaos of the Toretto, clan leads to bad things.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Fast & Furious doesn't belong to me and the same with Percy Jackson belonging to Rick Riordan. I do belong my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts and dreams._

* * *

"But Mom why do I have to go and live with Abuela when Toni cause the problem," Jose whined.

"Don't start with me Jose," Our mother ordered. "For the record, I'm sending both of you to live your Abuela to keep you both safe, Jose I knew that you been fighting and Toni your slipping into a junkyard for your projects."

"I understand that I need to stop that Mom," I chinned in. "But you know I can't help building things it in my blood."

"And I understand that too Toni but everything you go into the junkyard I got to worry," Mom replied. "End of this you're both going to live with our Abuela."

"Yes, Mom." We added as we pulled up to the house.

A large two-storied house painted pale blue with massive flower beds filled with brightly colored flowers. Mom pulled the pale blue four-door sedan into the drive killing the engine.

"Your Abuela is more than happy to take you two in." mom voice sound more like a whisper as I noticed the flashy cars across the street.

"Toni!" Jose shouted.

"What," I remark bring me back to the present moment.

"I swear to god Toni you get so distracted." Mom groaned.

"Mom I can't help it when I see a great car you know I'm going to look," I responded.

"As I saying before please don't give her a hard time." Mom replied shooting a pointed look.

"I'll try mom but I make no promise," I argued looking back at her.

"Well please do." Mom ordered.

I pulled the lever and step out with Jose following me. He raced to the truck and waited with tapping his foot until it opens a crank, pushing it up grabbing his own green duffel and left the rest before heading to the door.

"Dude really?" I question him causing him to stop and look at me.

"What?" He questioned.

"lazy bones!" I shouted walking to the truck pulling out my own black duffel of the truck and started to walk to the main door of the two storied house.

Mom was following after us, holding her cheap leather handbag.

"Go ahead she waiting for us!" Mom called.  
Jose ringed on the bell, causing a loud dinging. The door opens quickly to see my Abuela an older woman with short and graying brown hair with large warm brown eyes wearing a large pale green summer dress.

"Hola mis pequeños!" (1) She announced smiling largely.

"Hola Abuela!"(2) Jose and I announced.

"Ven venir!" (3) She ordered standing aside and letting us in.

"Hola mama." (4) Mom stated as she kisses her on the cheek.

"Hola Maria," (5) Abuela started closing the door.

The inside of the house look like an old lady house, with the massive amount of religious figures on most tables with large flowering pots. That least the sofas were not covered in plastic, and there a small T.V. in the living room, the stairs were by the living room leading up to the bedrooms.

"Kids why don't you go upstairs and put you stuff in the spare bedrooms." Mom suggested.

"Sure mom," I added. "Come along Jose."

"Coming," Jose replied.

We grabbed our bags and headed up, there were two bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs that had become Abuela room due to her bad knees. Both of the bedrooms had a full sized bed and both were ironed frames and ACs in the windows. My room had a wallpaper that was white with bits of pink flowers. I groaned out pink was not a favorite color for myself I prepared darker colors but it was Abuela house and I have to follow her color patterns.

The bed was a dark metal frame with a pale blue like the sky with small purple flowers with light furniture there was a large cross on the dresser. Abuela religion was coming out brightly and proud, I knew that I need to trend that carefully because I had to do offerings to the gods for certain favors and aids much like being able to build my things. I heard footsteps see Jose was walking into the room. "My room had flowers on the walls." He complained.

"My room had flowers on the walls." He complained.

"So does my mine, Jose," I replied with a small smirk. "You get used to its bro."

"But I don't want to get used to it." Jose cried.

"Come on let go and see the bathroom," I replied as a noise happen to the right of us.

Jose opens a good foot, but I looked to see Mary, Abuela cat.

"What is that?" Joes asked.

"That my dear brother is a cat," I teased. "Abuela cat, Mary."

The cat looked us and gave a meow of hello, Mary fur was a simple white with a pink nose, her eyes were a bright emerald green color.

"I didn't know that she had a cat," Jose added. "Really."

"She is a nice cat," I replied. "Just let the cat get used to you."

"Okay then." He replied.

"Kids!" I heard Mom called.

I grabbed Jose and lead him downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" I question on the stairs.

"I'm going to head off." She said.

"Okay Mom," I replied.

I stepped off the last step and pulled her into a tight hug, releasing my hold on her and allowed Jose to go into a hug himself.

"Please promise me that you two will behave for Abuela?" Mom questioned.

"We will," I replied with a smile.

"Do not worry Maria," Abuela stated. "They will be fine with me now go before you get stuck in the traffic."

"Thanks, Mom." Mom said giving her a kiss on the head and headed out of the door to her car. The sound of an engine starting and it soon became quiet again.

"I thought that were could have rice and beans," Abuela said.

"Yes please do that," I muttered happily.

"Of course my dear," Abuela replied.

After dinner with both Jose and I clean up the dishes and pots. Hearing the sound of loud car engines caused me to look up and headed to the main door to look out the main window to see different lovely cars, feeling my mouth watering for it. the window was pulled shut before me causing me to look up to see Abuela pulling the window shut.

"Abuela." I cried out.

"No Toni," she ordered. "You are going to be good and not go looking at cars."

"Yes Abuela," I replied feeling like she was beating up my love. "Yes, Abuela."

* * *

 **(1)** **Hello, my little ones!**

 **(2)Hello grandmother**

 **(3) Come come**

 **(4)Hello Maria**

 **(5) Hello Mom**

 **Well that the end of chapter 1 please tell me what you think but please Constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Fast & Furious doesn't belong to me and the same with Percy Jackson belonging to Rick Riordan. I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts and Dreams._

 **Malikacharles680,Musicluver246,Timetheif1, and KagomeInuDeman thanks for the alert add. Exoxmeee, and** **Musicluver246** **thanks for the favorite add and reviews.**

* * *

A harsh and loud cry from the alarm clock, causing my hand to dive out from the sheets and slammed the button down making the room become quiet again. a loud groan come from my mouth. Pushing myself up and pushed a large piece of hair out of my face and climbing out of the bed. I knew that I had to get dressed and make sure that Jose was up. walking from the room to Jose's and pushed it open to find him still sleeping.

"Jose wake up!" I shouted.

It was returned with a groan but I watched as he opens an eye to see me.

"Morning." He stretched.

"Morning sleepy head," I replied. "Now get up."

"Yes, Mom." Jose teased.

"Watch it shortly." I teased messing up his dark hair.  
Jose followed me to the bathroom, going to brush the teeth, wash the face, and brush hair. Walking past Jose heading to the room to get an outfit. Knowing at we would be in a new school so that meant I need to make a good impression so teachers would not pick on me. Grabbing a pair of nice pair of pale blue jeans and a simple black tank top, pairing the outfit with a pair of black converses. A loud bang and cry of pain causing me to rush out to see Jose was holding his hand tightly.  
"Are you two alright?" Abuela called.  
"I think so," I replied. "What happen?"

"I was grabbing something and it turned out to be very hot which was the reason for the bang and cry," Jose muttered.

"Come on let's get some water on it," I stated.

Leading him to the sink and turn it to the cold side and gently placed his hand under it. Jose hissed out but allowed the water to wash over him.

"Sis it hurt." Jose cried.

"I know bro," I replied. "Just breath through it."

I reached over him and pulled out the burn cream, and a few bandages.

"Can I take my hand out?" Jose questioned.

"I think so," I replied. "Now let me see it."

Jose offered his dripping wet hand to me, grabbing a towel and gently padded dry.

"This is going to hurt?" Jose questioned.

"It might stink," I answered offering a small smile, grabbing the tube of burn cream gently placing a small amount of the pinkish red skin following with the plain tan bandages. "There we go."

"Thanks, Sis." Jose offered with a smile.

"Not a problem Bro, now go get dressed and meet me downstairs so we get you some food in that gut of yours," I ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jose replied with a joke salute and ran off to his room.

Looking that the door with a small smirk, before heading downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Morning Abuela," I announced walking through the doorway.

To see the kitchen was bright and sunny, making the metal from the table and chair to shine brightly. The bowls of cereal and glasses of water placed there as well.

"Sit down and eat," Abuela ordered.

"Yes, Abuela," I replied sitting at the table grabbing the cereal that was on the table.

Hearing heavy footsteps making me see at Jose was rushing into the kitchen.

"Sorry for coming down so late it just I burnt my hand and stuff." Jose exampled quickly.

"Its fine," Abuela added. "Go and eat some cereal and then I will be taking both of you to school."

"Yes, Abuela," Jose replied coming to sitting next to me getting his own bowl.

He threw cereal down to his throat.

"breath kid." I teased taking a sip of water.

"I just don't want to be late for school," Jose replied as he took a breath.

I just rolled my eyes.

 **(TL)**

As Abuela driving to a stop in front of a mission style building that was the school for the district. There were others kids going into the building. The school was a mix of both lower and upper high school meaning it was a 7-12 grade school. That least that meant Jose and I would be in the same school.

"I will be here at 3 p.m. to pick both of you up," Abuela stated in the driver seat.

"Aright Abuela," I replied going to opening the door. "Thank you for the lift."

"Yes thank you Abuela," Jose added.

"Do have a good day of school," Abuela stated as I pushed the door open and hopped out of the old silver Honda.

After Jose shut the door, the car then drove off.

"Come on Jose," I muttered feeling worried about a new school and having a feeling that I would have to deal with the disapproval looks. "We need to go the main office."

"Coming," Jose added running after my walking form into the school.

Walking through the halls, smelling the bleach and floor wax. Feeling the eyes of other students looking at us keeping my eyes ahead and finding the main office was just ahead of us. taking a breath and headed in, to meet with air condition and a large and tall desk in front of us. Behind the tall desk were a few office desks looking like a typical office. Walking up to the desk, looking all the lead secretary.

"Excuse me," I muttered.

The lead secretary was a woman in her mid-thirty with long dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes wearing office clothes were being a nice black skirt and a basic white blouse. she looked up and offered me a smile.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Oh yes," I replied. "My brother and I are the new students."

"Names please?" She questioned.

"Antonia Herrera," I stated. "and Jose Herrera."

"Oh yes," She replied. "Just give me a moment."

"Thank you." I offered with a smile.

 **(TL)**

I sat that the only empty table in the metal shop, feeling the eyes of the mostly male classmates sticking on the back of my head. Fighting the want to tell them to back off, the teacher was checking the roll call, he was an older man in his mid-fifty with salt and pepper hair cut short with brown eyes, he was wearing jeans with a button up white shirt, brown worker boots. A large heavy cloth apron. His name was Mr. Ress and he was teaching metal shop.

"Alright guys," He stated. "Let's get working on your projects." With a mad dash of footsteps is where the other students ran to their projects as Mr. Ress walked over to me. "So why did you pick Metal shop?"

"I like to work with metal," I muttered quickly and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to work in home studies?" He asked.

"Not interesting in it," I replied.

"Alright them," He said. "So the project that everyone is working is creating a catapult."

"Got it," I started getting off the chair and headed towards the metal.

Choosing to ignore the eyes and started to grab pieces of metal feeling it. After feeling a few good pieces and headed back to the seating desks. Starting to work on plans of making a catapult by the end of the class period most of the catapult was done. A loud ring came from the clock.

"All right guys," Mr. Ress said. "See you tomorrow."

Grabbing my stuff and quickly hiding the half done catapult, grabbing my bag and headed to my next class which was the worst subject for myself math. The classroom was much like all other classes, a series of desks all facing the same way to the green board. Most of the seat were filled leaving a few desk in the front making me what to cry but I quickly took the desk closest to the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the teacher a woman in her late twenty with short curly blonde hair and cold green eyes, wearing a typical teacher outfit a black pencil skirt, and a bright red blouse. From the look of her, it seems like she was strict and tough.

"Welcome to 12th grade Precalculus." The teacher announced. "You can call me Ms. Lowell."

She stood up and when to the board grabbing a piece of chalk and starting to write problem of Precalculus. A groan was hiding in the back of my throat, I pushed it back into the pit of my gut and forced myself to look at the board and attempt to understand what was going on.

 **(TL)**

The bell rang for Lunch both happiness and fear slip through me. The reason for that is that Jose would have a different lunch period. Walking and following others to the café holding the lunch bag tightly that Abuela had made for me, and finding an empty table in the back away from others. Placing the bag down opening it to find a simple sandwich of ham and chess pair with some carrots. Abuela had also given a water bottle and some cookies. Feeling the eyes of other students and each whispering calling to each other about me.

"Hi." I heard to my right making me look to see a teenage girl about my age with curly dark brown hair that could rival chocolate curls and warm large chocolate colored eyes with a small button nose and thin lips with an olive skin tone. She was wearing multiple colored peasant top paired with a pair of long jeans shorts and strappy sandals.

"Hi," I replied quickly clearly a bit worried.

"I'm guessing you're new," She stated. "I'm Rosa."

"Toni," I stated.

"Well, me and my friends were wondering if you would like to sit with us for lunch?" Rosa questioned.

"Sure," I muttered.  
"Great," Rosa stated with a smile.

Grabbing my stuff and followed her to another table which had about two other people both girls. The tallest of the other girl had long wavy dirty blonde hair that her roots were brown and sharp and large blue eyes with a large hooked nose, a smirk on her full lips and tan skin tone wearing a simple purple tank top and black shorts, pair with some slip on shoes. While the other girl had short red dye hair in the shape of a bob with black eyebrows with warm green eyes small nose, cupid bow lips and pale skin tone. She was wearing a white tank top covered in dried paint stains with equal covered black shorts and simple gray flip flops.

"So the girl did decide to come over." Dirty blonde hair with another smirk on her head.

"Oh do be nice Alicia." The redhead teased. "She's new to the school and Rosa was doing something nice."

"I just say Kira," Alicia muttered.

"Hey, guys!" Rosa called. "This is Toni."

"Hi." Both of them replied.

"Come eat," Alicia stated. "We don't bite."

Kira slaps her on the arm.

"Behave, Ali," Kira replied.

"I'll try." Alicia teased with a toothy grin. "So Toni you're new to the school?"

"Yeah," I muttered feeling my nervousness slipping out. "Both me and my brother Jose."

Each of them offered me a smile at the comment.

"Welcome to the school," Alicia muttered. "Or as I like to put as a mini jail."

"Ali really?" Rosa groaned.

"You know that I don't like it here," She replied. "I would much rather be in the comics' shop."

"Much like you rather be painting on the walls of a rebel who doesn't care." Kira joked back.

"Well I would rather be in the library reading my books," Rosa added. "what about you Toni where you rather be?"

"Well," I replied. "I would rather be the garage working on my art pieces."

"Really?" Kira question acting interested. "What kinds of art pieces?"

"Mostly metal," I replied.

"Cool," Rosa added.

 **(TL)**

A loud and high pitched bell rang through the hallways meaning the day of school was over. Those three girls had helped me to feel happier and okay with being at the school, Jose was waiting for me at the main stairs that led into the school both of us waiting for Abuela.

"Where is she?" Jose questioned me as we both sat on the stairs.

"Have some hope that she will show up," I replied.

The loud and annoying car horn rang through the air around us, making me look up to see Abuela car driving towards us.

"About time." I heard Jose muttered.

"Hush," I replied under my breath grabbing my backpack and stood up.

Jose copied me, as Abuela pulled the old car to a stop in front of us.

"Sorry for being so late," She called as we climbed into the back. "This car is giving me trouble again."

The car gave a small cry as she started it again with her driving us from the school and headed back home.

* * *

 **Well that the end of chapter 2 more is coming please use Constructive criticism**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Fast & Furious doesn't belong to me and the same with Percy Jackson belonging to Rick Riordan. I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts and Dreams._

 **betsy359, SkullKey4758,and vampblade thanks for the alert add.** **Exoxmeee,Cheyenne761,vampblade,KJAC001, and Wargetter thanks for the Favorite add.**

 **To everyone who has written a reivew thank you so much and please keep them coming.**

* * *

Leaning over Abuela's car seeing the engine and realizing the old silver Honda transmission was the issue to her problem. pulling out a flashlight using it to see if a cord was cut or if there was something else. Wearing my car working clothes a pair of dirty old blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and black work boots pulling my hair up into a messy bun. Couldn't see anything from above causing me to groaned, but lean back and crawl under the car, somehow making it safe down there. Turning the light to face above to see the worn and sorry looking wire/tube.

"There you are," I muttered to myself. "You little pain."

Light and quick footsteps getting louder and closer to me, making me climb from the bottom of the car to see a woman in her late teen early twenty with long dark brown hair that was pulled into a braid. Her eyes matched her hair color with a nice nose and pretty lips, being tall and thin as well as wearing a long and pretty summer dress colored in pale blue.

"Uh yes?" I questioned feeling worried.

"Your Rosa Granddaughter?" The woman question.

"Yes, Toni," I replied offering a clean hand. "You are?"

"Mia Toretto I live across the street." She stated with a smile.

"Oh, the house with the sweet cars," I muttered standing up to see she about the same height as me.

"Sorry to bug you but I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?" She questioned.

"I don't think Abuela would mind," I replied. grabbing a rug from my jeans and quickly wipe my hand. "Come on."

I lead the way to back down, Mia was following turning the door and stepped into the kitchen and A/C.

"Thanks," Mia added.

"Think nothing of it," I replied going to the massive container that held sugar and grabbing the measuring cup.

Loud and heavy footsteps came racing towards me, Jose appeared from the doorway.

"Whoa where the fire?" I questioned.

He pushed past me and pulled the ref door open and grabbed the milk.

"Sorry," I muttered. "That's Jose younger brother."

Mia offered a smile as I offered the sugar filled cup.

"Thanks again." She said with a nodded from me she left.

"Where is the fire?" I questioned him again.

"I…. I," Jose stuttered out. "I eat one of those really spicy peppers."

"Why?" I ask crossing my arms and giving him a look.

"Because I thought I could handle the heat." Jose coughed out.

Rolling my eyes, uncrossing my arms and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't do that again Jose," I replied. "You could really hurt yourself."

"Got it." Jose coughed out.

"Plus you should use ice cream to calm the heat," I muttered.

"But Abuela doesn't have ice cream." Jose pointed out.

"I didn't think Abuela," I teased pulling out my wallet. "I was thinking a treat for surviving our first week of the new school."

"What about Abuela?" Jose questioned.

"I'll ask her," I muttered offering a smile to him, knowing that he wanted to be a good kid.

 **(TL)**

Being under Abuela's car that I have made some lifts so I could fix the tube. "Rebel Rebel" was playing from the radio. Causing me to mellow out as I fix the tube. Fingers became a blur of movement by the end of the song the tube was fixed. Hopefully, this would help Abuela to drive better. Going to check the engine and seeing that it was in good condition. Taking it off the lifts and gently shut the hood grabbing the rag and wipe my hands off.

"Come on Toni," Jose called. "Abuela wants us to go to bed."

"Coming!" I called back putting the rag in my back pocket walking back to the house, seeing the amazing cars but pushed it back down and headed inside.

"So did you fix Abuela car?" Jose asked as I was brushing my hair.

"I think so," I muttered. "We can only hope so."

"Toni, can you build me an iron man suit?" Jose asked.

"Why?" I replied going for my toothbrush.  
"because it will cool." Jose reasoned.

"Maybe," I replied with a smirk. "But have to help with find metal for it."

"Deal," Jose started offering his hand, grabbing his with a shake.

* * *

 **Okay that the end of chapter 3 more is coming them what you think but please Construction Criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Fast & Furious doesn't belong to me and the same with Percy Jackson belonging to Rick Riordan. I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts and Dreams._

* * *

Sitting in the study hall, that was in the library liking the feeling of the A/C sketching out some design for Jose Iron man suit, the looks had to stop much to my happiness. Happy to being wearing my comfy skinny black jeans and simple green tank top pair with a gray plaid flannel with a pair of black boots.

"What are you sketching?" I heard Kira light voice, causing me to jump a bit.

"You scare me," I muttered to her, see that she was wearing jeans short and a purple tank top pair with paint covered converses.

"Sorry didn't mean too," Kira replied taking a sit across of me.

"It's fine," I muttered closing the sketch pad.

"So what were you sketching?" She questioned again.

"It's nothing really," I muttered. "Just some sketching for a possible statue."

"Really it looked like a full size one," She shot back. "From what I saw."

"It just a statue for my brother," I replied. The bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch."

My distant side if coming out and it best to let me be. Walking to class a sense of anger at myself for doing it. Focusing on getting to class on time.

 **(TL)**

Sitting at the lunch time with the strong hate for myself.

"Kira." I started getting a straight face.

"Yeah," Kira added looking still annoyed.

"I just want to apologize for my early comment," I stated. "I'm not one to show my inner self and if I hurt your feelings please accept my apology."

Kira gave me a look and took a breath before talking.

"I don't like the cold shoulder," She stated. "You could just tell me that it a personal thing but I accept your apology." Offering a smile her way of saying that the apology was accepted.

"So you want to build a statue for your brother?" Kira asked. "Where are you going to get the stuff to make one?"

"That I'm not sure about that," I muttered. "Thinking about going to a junkyard or something."

"I know a good one that doesn't have the best security," Kira added.

"Where?" I questioned.

"I'll show you after school," Kira stated.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Rosa muttered.

"Live a bit Rosa." Alicia teased.

"I would rather be safe than sorry," Rosa replied.

The bell rang out.

"Meet me at the gym after class," Kira added. "Then we can bike to where I'm talking about."

 **(TL)**

Having Kira steering with her bike as I was standing in the back pages of her pretty red bike with bright silver comp. I prayed that Abuela would believe that lie that I told Jose to tell her. That I was going to Kira's house to study for a test.

"So the junkyard is coming on the right side of the road," Kira replied leading with her head to the large yard with pieces of metal sticking out with a large wooded fences and metal gate. Kira pulled to a stop by it. "What do you think?"

Looking at the gate and the walls seeing for any security, I could just see the main gate with chain link fence. Making me think that I could get in and out quickly.

"What security does it have?" I questioned her.

"Not a lot, but I do think that someone sleep in the main building," She replied. "Plus I think that they are dogs."

" _Maybe I could just ask them for some scrap metal._ " I thought to myself.

"Toni earth to Toni." I heard Kira's teased, bring me back to the real world.

"What?" I questioned.

"I was saying what are you thinking about," Kira stated.

"Sorry thinking and in my own world," I replied. "I need to get back home like now."

 **(TL)**

Sitting in the garage looking at the sketch that I made for Jose, another issue started came up, what would power the suit itself. I don't think that Jose would want an arc reactor in his heart.

"Hey sis," Jose announced his arrival into the garage. "I brought you a PB&J."

"Ask and you will get the answer," I replied with teasing smirk.

Jose laughed as he stood into the garage. "So how is the suit coming?"

"I hit a roadblock," I muttered as I reached for the sandwich seeing that Jose had cut into forth. "I can't figure out how to power the suit."

"You mean I can't have an arc reactor?" He questioned.

"No," I muttered. "We have to figure out a different power source."

"But I want to be Iron man." Jose pouted.

"And you be Iron man." I teased. "But we need to get the metal for it."

"We have some metal," Jose muttered showing the pile that I had been finding.

"Yes but that not enough for a full suit," I replied.

"Well work with what you have," Jose whined.

"I'll try but I will need to get more metal," I stated to him shooting a look of annoyance

"I will leave you to it," Jose added before harshly leaving my garage.

Looking at the clicking of the clock on the wall, tick-tock, tick-tock seeing that it was getting close to 11:30 P.M. thinking of two things such I work or should I go to bed and work on it tomorrow night. A loud yawn roared from my mouth, sleep was winning out. Hungrily scarfed down the last of the PB&J the Jose brought me. walking towards the house holding the plate glancing over to the opposite house to see the amazing cars but I knew that I could not go over or face the wrath of Abuela. Heading in to put the plate away and go to get some sleep and face the next day at school.

* * *

 **Okay that the end of chapter 4 more is coming please tell what you think but please use Constructive Criticism**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Fast & Furious doesn't belong to me and the same with Percy Jackson belonging to Rick Riordan. I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts and Dreams._

* * *

I was thinking about going into that junkyard seeing that I was going to need more metal for Jose's suit. Deciding to do it and waiting for the night to come for me.

"I'm coming," Jose announced as I pulled the black hooded jacket over my head it was paired with my own black outfit.

"No, you are not Jose," I replied looking at him with a sharp look.

"Nope, I'm coming with you Toni so get over it," Jose replied grabbing his own hooded jacket.

"Jose please listen to me," I pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt Jose, I'm worried about the place I'm going to."

"Well too bad," Jose added.

Causing me to groan out and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Fine," I stated. "You can come but you have to listen to me and if I tell you to run then you run understood."

"Yes, I understand," Jose replied.

"Come on then." I groaned walking to the window, grabbing and pulling up allowing the humble air to slip in climbing out and offered a hand to Jose before both of us climbing down hitting the ground and helped Jose to hop off. Finding the bikes that were hidden earlier, riding towards the junkyard.

Upon coming to the junkyard seeing no cameras, and deciding then and there to do it.

"We have to hide the bikes and climb the fence," I whispered.

"Okay," Jose replied quietly.

Doing it looking at the chain-link fence seeing if there any opening and seeing a small opening.

"Good," I whispered. "We have to go through the opening. Let me go first."

Slipping through the opening and listened closely to hear nothing before letting Jose slip through. Trying to be as quiet and quick as possible, looking for any good scape metal that no one would miss. Keeping Jose close to me and not letting him wander far from me. Looking and sadly not finding anything and deciding to head back before heading the sound of a gun click causing me to slowly turn to my head to come face to face with a saw off a rifle. Pushing Jose behind me to protect him.

"Who are you?" The owner of the rifle demanded.

"Please don't shoot." I pleaded pushing Jose a bit ahead of me the silent way of telling him to run on my call.

"Who are you?" He demanded again.

Feeling some of the metal sensing the rust and suddenly push it causing a loud crash and bang making the owner jump.

"Go!" I shouted pushing Jose to run with me giving chase. Running for the hole in the fence, a loud bang rang through the night air meaning the owner of the rifle shot off. "Crap."

Pulling Jose to hide behind a car that was close enough to the opening, taking a breath and pushed Jose through.

"Come on Toni," Jose replied as another loud bang sounded right by us.

"Go," I whispered before running away making a bang get the owner to chase me. Running within the alleyways of the junkyard and double back towards the hole to feel the hot metal of the rifle on the back of my head holding both of my hands up in sundered.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "You have ten seconds to explain."

"I'm was just looking for some scape metal," I whispered terrified.

"Vince stop!" I heard Mia's voice and feeling the metal being taking off from my head giving me the moment to breath but harshly grabbed the shoulder and drag into the light. Seeing Mia which got me to relax.

"Mia I just handled this trespasser," Vince growled.

"I understand that but you have to shot her," Mia reasoned turning to face her to see some shock. "Toni?"

"wait you know her?" Vince question looking at me. "You're that kid that live across the street."

"Can you let me go please?" I question looking at him. seeing a mid-aged man with a tan skin tone and tattoos with dark brown hair and bread with cold brown eyes he towered over me. wearing a pair of jeans with a metal chain paired with an under wife beater with a see through over wife beater, seeing black combat boots covering his feet. "I'm not going to run."

"Vince let her go," Mia muttered looking annoyed at both of us. "Toni you have to example your reason for sneaking into the garage to my brother."

"I wanted some metal for a project truthfully," I replied fast feeling terror slipping through me.

"Come on kid," Vince growled grabbing my arm violently and dragged me towards the main garage. I was thrown into a hard and painfully chair. "you stay there."

I just sat their terror was slipping through me, I didn't want to deal with Dom, having a feeling that I died no not die, he was going to kill me than Abuela was going to kill me over again. goodbye life and hello afterlife hopefully I will have a good one in that. A loud series of engines roaring out and got louder until they began deathly quiet. Fear began to slip through me again.

"So what happen?" I heard Dom's voice more fear.

"Some punk kid tried to steal some metal." I heard Vince replied.

"She must have a reason why she did this Dom." I heard Mia reasoned.

"We're seeing about that," I heard Dom replied. "Where is she right now?"

"In the office," Vince stated.

Footsteps got closer to the only door, looking up with fear slipping from my eyes, fearing that I was going get killed in a few seconds. The tension was building with the turning of the door knob and in the doorway was Dom. Dom towering over me like most with cold dark brown eyes that seem to be studying and piercing me at the same time, his bald head which I wanted to call him out but bit my tongue fear was still slipping through me.

"So you're the little punk?" He questioned crossing his arms over his black wife beater with simple jeans and boots. "Care to example why?"

Not wanting to meet his eyes caused to me to look away before talking.

"I was looking for some scrap metal, building a robot," I muttered quickly and turning my head away.

"Yet you didn't ask," Dom replied.

Fighting the urge to yell. "I didn't think that you would be alright with you," I muttered still having my eyes down.

"What you did was wrong and you have to pay for it," Dom said causing me to jerk my head up to meet the cold dark brown eyes that had to soften a bit. "Since you like metal so much you are going to work in the Garage until I decided when you're done, does that seem fair?"

"Yes, sir," I replied. "Please don't my Abuela she will kill me."

"I think we can keep her from knowing," Dom replied offering me a small smirk.

Fighting the urge to offer my own smirk to come over my face.

 **(TL)**

"You did what?" Rosa demanded at the lunch table.

"Not so damn loud Rosa," I muttered. "My Abuela has no idea and I would like to keep it that way."

"Sorry," Rosa whispered.

"You're lucky that you weren't killed," Alicia muttered offering me a smirk and hand to me.

Followed with me high-fiving each other, causing Rosa to roll her eyes. Kira smirked at me, "So you survived?"

"Yup," I replied with a smirk.

"When do you start to work?" Kira question.

"This afternoon," I replied. "Mia, Dom's sister is going to get me after school."

"But how is your Abuela is going to okay with that?" Rosa asked looking at me with a questionable look.

"Well, I might have told a small white lie that I going to one of our house to do some studying," I replied quickly looking worried.

"Why?" Rosa asked.

"Please does this for me Rosa or one of you please?" I pleaded with my hands kneeling together.

"Fine," Kira stated. "I will cover you the first time, but I want something in return."

"What it is?" I asked looking worried.

"I want a some of those cookies you like to make," Kira replied with a smirk and wink of the eye.

"Thank you so much," I replied with a massive smile. "Really thank you."

"Not a problem Toni," Kira said smiling at me that remind me of the crazy cat from Alice in wonderland.

 **(TL)**

Waiting for Mia to show up in the back of the school, a good amount of fear was slipping through me was Dom lying and was he going to my Abuela and was I doomed. A loud and roaring engine brought me out of the fear, looking up to see a blue sedan four doors with a silver design racing down the center of the car. The remind of a fighting angel with the number twenty-two.

"Toni?" I heard Mia looking see her smiling at me. "Come on, get in."

Grabbing my bag and racing over.

"Thanks for picking me up," I replied pulling the door open and slipped in.

"Not a problem," Mia said with a smile. "Please buckle up."

Doing so and give her a smile she took off driving, it took a few minutes before we came to a stop in front the garage.

"Thanks," I stated. "I mean for saving my butt."

"Not a problem but just a word of warning," Mia said. "Don't let them push you around."

She pulled the car's engine to a stop and got out with me following, hearing the sounds of the garage at work.

* * *

 **Okay that the end of chapter 5 more is coming but please use Constructive Criticism Okay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Fast & Furious doesn't belong to me and the same with Percy Jackson belonging to Rick Riordan. I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts and Dreams._

 **Love-FanFiction13, BakuganShari, BlackWidowAndCapRule, Naoli, and nights angels 96 thanks for the alert add. Love-FanFiction 13, BakuganShari, BlackWidowAndCapRule, nights angels 96, and NightBlackRose13 thanks for the favorite add.**

* * *

Keeping the bag close to me and followed Mia in as we walk through the opening of the garage, loud latin music was playing from a large radio, Dom was waiting for us crossing his arms, he was wearing a pair of work pants and a simple white muscle tee. I could see Vince was around wearing something just like he was another day.

"Come on Jesse," Hearing another guy, causing me to look to see a someone taller than me like normal, with brown hair that was slicked back with warm brown eyes a large nose and very interested beard growing, he was wearing a pair of black pants with silver chains a grey muscle tee with a black and white plaid vest a silver chain around his neck.

"Why man?" I heard, looking to see the guy that I was guessing was Jesse.

Who had short blonde hair that was covered by a knitted beanie, wearing a white and black ringer tee with a pair of blue jeans with black boots, he was wearing a few types of leather banded around his wrist, he was twitching making me thinking that he meant have ADD.

"Because we need to meet the girl that outsmart Vince." The other guy said with a laugh.

Vince shot him a look and growled, both of the guys more out of his way, biting my tongue to not laugh.

"Hi," I muttered feeling anxious that I was now the center of attention.

"So, you're the kid that sneak into the junkyard, protected your little brother and allowed Vince to take you," The woman said. "Your brave girl."

The woman has avenged height with long curly dark brown and dark brown eyes with a small nose and thick lips wearing low hip rising jeans with a tight see through tank top of the bright red, and black combat boots.

"Thanks," I replied still slightly scared.

"Letty don't scare the girl," Dom said coming to her side with slipping his hand and arm around her hips.

"I'm not scaring her," She replied. "I'm just saying that she braves to go against Vince and win."

"Come on Antonia we show what we need you to do," Dom said with a nod.

"Sure," I replied speedily still afraid.

"I will let Mia show you the ropes," Dom stated.

"Come along Toni," Mia said waving with her hand.

Rushing to follow Mia into the office.

"Well this is where you are going to work," Mia stated waving with her hand. "I know it not a lot but we work here."

"It's will be fine," I replied with a slight smile.

"Well then let's get to work," Mia said with a smile.

Doing what Mia asked me to do and help me with the few things that I was not the best with.

 **(TL)**

This became the normal thing for me working in the garage which had I been working at for at least month before I got a changed to work on a car, most of the guys were on their lunch break, and being who I. Not being able to touch the cars had become too hard for me offering a silent pray to any of the gods or goddesses that they would give me the time to see the issue with the car and hopefully fix before the others would show up. The issue was that the muffler was making the wrong noise or was it a sound that what the owner had said the others had to check it over and didn't see anything, I couldn't help myself. Looking at the muffler thinking that it might not be attached completely right, such crawling under the car using a flashlight with my mouth to gain some light to see what is it, keeping an ear out for cars roaring into the place. Seeing that the issue was a small nut was not placed and twisted in completely. Pushing myself back out from the bottom of the car glancing around to see that still no was around, fighting a smirk and pulling the flashlight from my mouth rushing over to Jesse tools to find the right screw and rushed back to the car using the flashlight in the mouth and screwing in the loose nut into the right place. Placing my hand on the muffler and listened for a second to hear nothing from the car, pushing myself from the bottom of the car, still, no one was around taking the flashlight out from my mouth, placing the tool back, rushing into the office. Acting like it was nothing, this began a routine for me if there was a car that was making many of them unsure what to do, when they were on lunch break I would slip in and figure it out, fix it and go back to the office like it was nothing. But I knew that I wouldn't stay for long, knowing deep down that I would be caught in the act also having to keep the lying to Abuela I knew that she was getting suspicious. And I knew had I would have to come clean with everyone but in the same way I wanted to see how long I could keep it hidden. The fact that I was also keeping it a secret that I was started to kill me I mean Abuela was getting noisily about my supposed study group. Plus, I knew that Kira and others were also trying to keep it hidden out of them I figure it would Rosa who would let it slip which I know sounded horrible and mean but I just had that feeling in my gut.

 _As I walked from the school thinking that I would see Mia's car waiting for me but instead seeing Abuela car with Abuela looking like she wanted to kill me causing me to freeze to the stop._

 _"Car now!" She demanded pointing a shaky finger to the back seat. "Now!"_

 _Fear slipped through me but rushed into the car, more fear was coming through me I refused to meet eyes with her because I didn't want the death glance to go through me. I wanted to talk but I held my tongue because I didn't want to know how she found out. The drive was horrible for me that fear that was rising in my stomach like an acid taste of vomit creeping up to my throat_

 _"Of all the thing, you do this," She growled anger was dripping from her like waves. "The thing that your mother ordered you not to do how could you Antonia?"_

 _A shrill scream ripped through my ears causing me to scream out and threw up myself_ and woke up in my bed. Breathing heavy to see that was in my room at Abuela's not in her car. Dreaming such dreaming that was a horror dream. Allowing myself to breathe deep of the slight chill from the A/C unit and hear the light creak of the house settling once again. knowing that I was alright but I knew that I needed to tell Abuela everything and praying that Dom would allow me to something but in the same thing I had no idea what would happen but I could only hope it would be a good ending.

* * *

 **Okay that end of chapter 6 more is coming but please tell what you think but please use Constructive Criticism.**


End file.
